


Mit dem Rücken zur Wand

by MidnightCity



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Episode: Limbus, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: „… und Sie werden nichts unternehmen. Erst wenn ich in Sicherheit bin, werde ich Sie anrufen und sagen was ich dem Professor eben im Krankenhaus verabreicht habe.“Was ging in Thiels Kopf vor als ihm Jacoby mit dessen Ultimatum konfrontierte ...
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mit dem Rücken zur Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Mit besten Grüßen an meine Berufserfahrung die es mir erlaubt schnell gesprochene Sätze zu transkribieren ...

„… und Sie werden nichts unternehmen. Erst wenn ich in Sicherheit bin, werde ich Sie anrufen und sagen was ich dem Professor eben im Krankenhaus verabreicht habe.“

Es konnte sich dabei doch nur um einen Witz handeln, dachte Thiel als er Jacoby ansah. Schließlich lag Boerne im Krankenhaus, auf der Intensivstation. Er stand dort unter konstanter Beobachtung und niemand hatte Zutritt!

Doch die Ruhe in Jacobys Augen verunsicherte Thiel zu sehr. Das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengrube weitete sich nur noch mehr aus.

Jedoch wusste er, dass er keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Es musste sich um eine leere Drohung handeln, um einen schlechten Witz … So wie die vergangenen Tage nur ein schlechter Witz gewesen waren.

Doch was wenn es wahr war? Konnte er wirklich Boernes Leben so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen. Würde sich Thiel jemals verzeihen wenn Boerne nun wegen ihm starb?

Nervös klickte er mit den Handschellen. _Nein._ Er griff nach seinem Handy und entsperrte es. Als Thiel merkte wie sehr seine Finger zitterten verachtete er sich dafür. Wie konnte er nur auf dieses Spiel eingehen! Er war schließlich Polizist verdammt! Er war aus härterem Holz geschnitzt als dieser Psychopath und durfte sich doch nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen!

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Thiel wie Jacoby mit seiner Reisetasche liebäugelte und schon griff Thiel nach seiner Waffe.

„Sie bleiben wo Sie sind.“ Er richtete diese sofort auf Jacoby. Schließlich hatte Thiel die Situation unter Kontrolle und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern.

„Herr Thiel,“ hörte er am anderen Ende des Telefons.

„Ja. Frau Haller, wie geht es dem Herrn Professor?“

„Wir verlieren ihn ….“ Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz?! „Haben Sie Jacoby?“

„Ja,“ antwortete Thiel und sah zu eben diesem auf. „Er steht hier vor mir.“

„Wir glauben, dass er ihm etwas gegeben hat. Finden Sie raus was es ist und beeilen Sie sich.“

„Ja. Frau Haller …“ Doch bevor er weiter reden konnte hörte er schon das Leerzeichen. „Hallo? … Hallo?“

Als Thiel Jacoby betrachtet erwartete er Stolz, Überheblichkeit oder sogar Zufriedenheit über dessen clevere Tat, doch war das Einzige was Thiel erkennen konnte Teilnahmslosigkeit … Gleichgültigkeit … Das Leben des Professors war ihm doch scheiß egal.

„Was haben Sie Boerne gegeben?“

„Das sag ich Ihnen am Telefon.“

Kaum hatte Jacoby diese Worte ausgesprochen, griff er nach seiner Tasche. Doch das konnte Thiel unmöglich erlauben. So schnell er konnte zog er die Waffe und zielte damit auf Jacoby. „Sie werden den Raum hier nicht verlassen“ Feste Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme.

Doch Jacoby entlockte dies nur ein vages amüsiertes Lächeln. „Sie lassen Boerne nicht sterben, er is´ Ihr Freund.“ Noch ein kleines verächtliches Schnauben und er fügte hinzu. „Vermutlich sogar Ihr einziger.“

Thiel durfte sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen, doch trotz allem schluckte er schwer. Wie viele Freunde hatte er denn wirklich? Echte Freunde die ihn mit samt seinen ganzen Macken akzeptierten … Boerne nörgelte und machte gerne spitze Bemerkungen und doch blieb er immer an Thiels Seite; sie waren auf ihre Weise für einander da. 

Doch war diese Freundschaft wirklich wichtiger als alles was er sich als Polizist aufgebaut hatte? Sein Eid, Verbrecher einzusperren und das Gesetz zu wahren. Er konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Selbst wenn, Jacoby konnte man unmöglich vertrauen. Er würde so oder so Boernes Todesurteil unterschreiben.

„Sie sagen mir sofort was Sie ihm gegeben habe,“ wiederholt Thiel in kühlem Ton, doch die leichte Verunsicherung war nicht zu überhören.

Die Waffe gab ihm einen eindeutigen Vorteil, das schien auch Jacoby endlich zu bemerken, denn sein scheiß Lächeln verschwand. Jedoch nur um von einem genervten Augenrollen ersetzt zu werden. Was sollte das? Fand der das absurd? Lächerlich? Wahrscheinlich hatte er kein Fünkchen Menschlichkeit mehr übrig.

„Hörn Sie,“ begann Thiel und trat hinter dem Tisch hervor. Wenn Jacoby nur kalte Logik verstand, konnte Thiel ihn vielleicht austricksen. Ein faires Angebot machen … „Ein Mord weniger kann sich vor Gericht durchaus positiv auswirken.“

Gott, selbst Thiel wollte nach diesem Argument die Augen verdrehen. Er konnte doch gleich Boerne die Kugeln geben und danach sich selbst auch.

Jacoby schaute etwas hilflos und fast entschuldigend auf die Seite. „In meinem Fall eher nicht.“

Thiel atmete schwer als er verstand, dass dieser Mann nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Und jemand der Nichts anderes wollte, würde auch kein alternatives Angebot annehmen. 

„Arzt ist man im Herzen?“ Waren das nicht Jacobys Worte gewesen warum er diesen ganzen scheiß Zirkus veranstaltete? „Ja? … nicht auf dem Papier.“

„So ist es.“

Thiel spürte wie sich die Lunge zuschnürte. Er sah wie sich die Tür zu Jacoby einen Spalt öffnete und doch hatte er Angst davor. Er stand doch so knapp vor dem Ziel er wusste nicht was passieren würde, falls er nun scheiterte. Was es mit ihm machen würde …

„Dann beweisen Sie es,“ Thiel ließ die Waffe runter. Er musste es versuchen. Das musste klappen! Boerne konnte doch nicht sterben. Thiel durfte nicht für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein! „Retten Sie ein Leben!“

Ein verächtliches Schnaufen war die Antwort. Thiel konnte nichts gegen den unerbittlichen Hass den er spürte tun.

„Netter Versuch, Herr Thiel.“

Wie konnte man nur so einen Scheiß veranstalten, um sich selbst Arzt zu nennen, meinen man rettet Leben und was macht man am Ende des Tages? Man zerstört nur Leben, verbreitet Schmerz!

„Was habe Sie ihm gegeben!?“ Das Spiel war nun vorbei für Thiel, er würde alles tun, um das verständlich zu machen und deshalb zielte er auch mit seiner Waffe auf Jacobys Kopf. Sämtliche Konsequenzen waren Thiel scheiß egal.

Dies schien endlich zu fruchten, denn Jacoby hielt inne und drehte sich wieder um. „Sie verlieren Zeit,“ stellte er in ruhigem Ton fest, doch weg bewegte er sich nicht.

Thiel ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, und selbst wenn er die Antwort aus diesem Stück Dreck herausprügeln musste … er würde es nun tun. Schließlich war er es mit der Waffe in der Hand und das würde er Jacoby auch spüren lassen. So schnell er konnte packte Thiel ihn am Hemd und zog ihn an sich.

Er presste die Mündung der Pistole an dessen Schläfe und flüsterte durch zusammengepresste Zähne: „Was Sie Boerne gegeben haben will ich wissen.“

Doch Thiel konnte nicht einmal Angst in Jacobys Augen finden. Er rührte sich aber auch nicht vom Fleck. Vielleicht wusste er, dass sich Thiels Finger genau am Abzug befand und dass es nicht viel Druck brauchen würde, um eine Kugel abzufeuern.

Die Nachbaren würden es sofort hören und die Polizei rufen. Thiel könnte lügen und behaupten er hatte versucht ihn an der Flucht zu hindern. Doch selbst dann würde er nie wieder ein freier Mann sein. Selbst dann würde Boerne sterben, weil das Wissen was man dem Professor gespritzt hatte würde gemeinsam mit Jacobys Gehirn in kleine Stücke zerfetzt werden.

Thiel biss sich auf die Zunge. Das wäre alles was er nicht wollte. Er wollte keine Selbstjustiz ausüben und schon gar nicht wenn es zusätzlich dazu führen würden Boernes Blut auch noch an seinen Händen zu haben.

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich beinahe als er sich zwang Jacoby wieder loszulassen. Er stieß die Dreckssau von sich – den sonst wusste er nicht was er vielleicht doch noch gemacht hätte.

Jedoch wusste er nicht was er nun mit der Waffe tun sollte. Sonst ein tödliches Instrument aber im Moment nichts mehr als ein machtloses Spielzeug. Schließlich machte es keinen Sinn mehr sie auf Jacoby zu richten, denn seine Ambition den anderen Mann zu erschießen musste er vergessen. Doch er konnte sie doch nicht einfach weggeben und sich damit geschlagen geben.

Damit würde er doch Boernes Leben in die Hände dieses Psychopathen legen. Der würde doch nie zu seinem Wort stehen, der würde doch nie anrufen … Er würde Boerne einfach sterben lassen. Wie sollte er das seiner Familie erklären? Wie würde er sich jemals wieder im Spiegel ansehen können?

Thiel riss die Waffe wieder nach oben. Jacoby was zu dumm gewesen und hatte sich sämtliche Zeit der Welt genommen um sich seine Jacke wieder anzuziehen.

Es würde nur einen Schuss benötigen. In Filmen konnten die Leute einige Kugeln abbekommen, aber in der Realität reichte oft eine. Doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht. Denn dann würde er sich erst recht nie wieder in die Augen schauen können. Und so verschwand Jacoby mit einem kleinen Lächeln aus der Wohnung.

„Scheiße!“ schrie Thiel als er den Schreibtisch trat. „Mist!“

Er warf die nutzlose Waffe auf den Tisch. Es musste doch noch andere Möglichkeiten geben. Irgendetwas! Er konnte und er musste es finden! Das war doch sein Job! Genau das und nichts anderes!

_Denk nach Thiel …_ Dann fiel sein Blick auf die ID-Karten auf dem Schreibtisch …


End file.
